Life As We Know It
by mollysisitki
Summary: Life goes on. People change. Everything is finally over. Everyone can calm down. The life the Fates are making is playing out. Saddness, Happiness, Mistakes, and Goodbyes. Life is changing. Slash and Femslash. Nico/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Leo/Cecil, Frank/Hazel, and Chris/Clarisse. Squeal in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Why Can't I Get A Break

Nico's POV

I stepped out of the shadows and into the middle of a counsel meeting. Jason IM'ed me saying I was needed. I didn't know what this was about but I was pretty sure it was about Percy when I got there. He was no where to be found but what surprised me more was t wasn't a normal counsel meeting. In front of me sat Jason, Piper, Conner, Travis and Hazel who I didn't even know was back.

"Good Nico you're here now we can get started," said Jason. I sat down next to Hazel.

"We need to find a way to get Percy out of his Cabin. He hasn't left since Annabeth," said Piper. I was confused I didn't hear anything about Annabeth. Apparently Conner noticed my face.

"Annabeth broke up with Percy two weeks ago to go to Greece with some stranger. We have tried everything to get Percy to come out but he just won't. Right now Leo and Frank are getting some advice from Renya." I nodded.

"He has to come out. I know after I leave the plate of food by his door that he opens it and eats the food. It's just not lke Percy to hide himself away. He acts like she's dead and never going to see her again," said Jason.

"No I think this is his way of coping with it. Because to him he didn't just lose his girlfriend but his best friend. Everyone has a different way of coping a loss. I mean I exploded when my sister died and to be honest I'm still not over it, but what got me back on my feet was my friends pushing me, needing me, and most of all not giving up on me," I said.

"But we can't do that if we can't get in his cabin," said Hazel.

"Can't Nico's Shadow Travel get us in there," asked Travis.

"Yeah I could take one of you every day until we get percy out of bed," said Nico.

"Yeah that should work but before we do that. I think that you should have a talk with Percy. He needs you now more than ever," said Jason. Everyone slowly left and I just sat there. Why would Percy need me of all people. I shook my head. I'm his friend of course he needs me. I'm the only one who has, who is going through what he is. I swear I am going to make him happy again.

* * *

Percy's POV

I heard something fell and looked up to see Nico. I was a little happy to see him but I didnt want to really see anyone at the moment. I mean I always knew me and Annabeth weren't going to last but she was like a sister to me. But before she left she said she never wanted to talk to me again. The weird thing is I was sad she didn't want to talk to me anymore but I was also happy she left because now I don't have to break her heart. I don't want to seem like a jerk but I've known for years that I was Bi. I mean I liked Luke then I liked Annabeth. So I kind of knew. But I also knew that me and Annabeth weren't made for each other. I think I might like someone else but it's been so short since Annaebth left I don't want to seem like a jerk. Again. Why am I repeating myself.

"Percy," said Nico.

"What are you doing in here Nico," I asked.

"Everyones worried and well I'm here to help," he said.

"How are you going to help me," I asked rolloing over onto my back.

"Because I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. You're not alone Okay. It doesn't matter if you go out there and try to be happy. Because you deserve to be happy. Everyone does," said Nico.

"If I go outside and try to be happy will you people stop brothering me during my sleep time," he asked.

"Yes," said Nico right away.

"Fine let me get dressed," I said. I stood up in nothing but my boxers and saw Nico blush. I got dressed quickly and was brushing my teeth as fast as I could cause I saw this as an opporunity to spend more time with Nico. And for some reason I wanted to spend a lot of time with Nico. I headed over to the door and to the porch where Nico was waiting.

"So I was thinking that we could just go sit somewhere and talk about things," said Nico as we started walking away from my cabin. I nodded. As we walked past people Nico said hi to them and I just smiled. I could tell they were shocked to see me. We walked all the way to the Arena which was empty for some reason. Mrs. O'leary was there sitting quietly. We sat down and I could tell this was a little akward for Nico.

"So Umm have you seen your mom recently," asked Nico.

"Not really. I was thinking about staying at camp all year long," said I said.

"Well she misses you," said Nico.

"How would you know that," I asked.

"Because I had to stop somewhere on my way here so I stopped there had a few cookies and chatted with her," said Nico.

* * *

Jason's POV

I was walking around just thinking. I hoped Percy was okay. But I had my own problems. I didn't want to be with Piper anymore because there was nothing there but friendship and I could feel she felt the same way. We both were just waiting for the other to break up. I guess we were both holding on hoping there would be a spark again soon. Because love is hard. But I know that if I don't break up with her I would be leading her on and I had a feeling she felt the same too. I already had it planned out. I would break up with her, help Percy be happy again, then leave to visit Camp Jupiter. Mostly because I wanted to see Reyna again. She is still my best friend and I miss her. I found Piper sitting by the lake. This was it. I walked up to her and sat down.

"I have something I need to tell you," we both said at the same time. We laughed.

"You first," we both said.

"Okay on the count of three," I said.

"One two three,"

"I want to break up," we both said.

"Oh thank the gods. Friends right," asked Piper.

"Yeah friends," I said.

"I'm going to be going on a trip. So we'll have to contact each other through IMs okay," said Piper changing the subject so fast.

"Okay but where are you going," I asked.

"To Greece. One because the first time was on a mission. Two because I thik there's more to the story than Annabeth just leaving with some strangers to Greece. I think something happen. Because youa nd I both know that Annabeth wouldn't ever do something like that," she said.

"Okay I didn't think about it like that," I said.

"You never think about things from others point of views just one person's," said Piper before she got up and went to her cabin. I sat there thnking. Maybe there was more to the story. Maybe something Happened that cause Annabeth to snap. Or maybe she realized something and it changed everything. Something told me that this had more to do with just Percy and Annabeth. Something told me it had something to do with all of us.

* * *

A/N

This is my first story on here so I hope you guys like it. This is a multi chapter story but there will be one-shots around this story. This story is my main stream univserve. Like how I think everything goes and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why Not?

Hazel's POV

I was really worried about Leo going back to New Rome because the last time he almost blew the place up. But I know Frank will bring him back in one piece. For now they had to focus on Percy.

"Hey, are you alright?" someone behind me asked, making me jump. I turned glaring at the culpret. I saw Jake Mason and his boyfriend Will Solace. They were friends with Nico so I was nice to them. I don't usually talk to many people here.

"Yeah. I'm fine just worried about Leo," I said.

"Well, it'll be okay. I had a feeing something might happen so we sent Clarrise with Frank and Leo," said Will.

"What did you have to do to get that to happen?" I said as they sat down holding hands. It made me miss Frank but it also made me think about holding Leo's hand like that. I'd done that before when I showed him Sammy. It made me a litte confused.

"We didn't have to do anything. She wanted to help Percy. She is Percy's friend you know," said Jake. I nodded.

"Well we've got to go. We have a double date with Lou and Miranda," said Will. That was weird, I thought as they left. They usually like talking. I shook my head. Things have been weird all day long. It's like something's changed everything. Maybe we just need Percy back.

Frank's POV

I was about ready to bang my head into a wall. Leo and Clarisse will not stop fighting and it took hours to make sure that Octavin wouldn't go all crazy again while me and Reyna were gone. He may have been forgiven but not everyone trusted him. Octavin was suppose to be banned from camp and New Rome but Percy stood up for him and made sure that Octavin stayed where he always was. Sometimes Percy just had too big of a heart. I hoped Reyna might be able to help him. She jumped at the sound of seeing Percy or maybe she just wanted a break. I mean I get breaks all the time too with Hazel to see Nico and everyone she has to stay all the time.

"Hey Zhang are you sure there's anything wrong with Jackson. Maybe he's just thinking," said Clarisse.

"I don't know okay they just sent us to get Reyna," I said.

"Cheer up Frank. You'll get back to Hazel soon. I know it's your one year anniversary," said Leo.

"Oh crap I totally forgot," I said freaking out on the inside.

"Don't worry big guy. I knew you would forget so I helped. I know Hazel has been wanting a very expensive ring from the new shop so I made an exact replica," said Leo tossing a box at me. I caught it and smiled.

"Thanks dude," I said smiling at him. He blushed and looked away or that might of been my imagination playing tricks on me.

"How long is this ride to Camp Half-Blood?" asked Reyna speaking up for the first time since we left.

"Soon since we took the Grey Sisters," I said. I couldn't wait to see Hazel.

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in my hotel room just thinking when my phone rang.

"Hello," I said through the phone.

"Sorry to brother you Miss Chase but a girl just called saying she was on her way to see you and to tell you to go pick her up at the airport around five-ish," the desk person said.

"Okay, thank you for telling me," I said. I hung the phone up and looked out the window. Who would come all this way to see me. That was weird. I decided to take a nap while I waited for five to come around. I know I shouldn't go to the airport incase it's a stranger that wants to kill me but I want to see who it is.

Percy's POV

I spent the enitre day with Nico in the Arena just talking and laughing. I would have thought getting over the loss of a best friend would be harder. But I mean it's not like I lost both of them. It's just Grover wouldn't be back for another month. When I told Nico this he nodded.

"I get what you mean. I only have a small group of friends and almost all of them have a partner now and it feels weird not being able to sit down with them and scope out all the hot people. At least that's how Cecil put it," he said.

"So umm do you have anyone in your life?" I asked. I saw Nico Blush but it went away as fast as it came.

"Not really. I mean there's this guy I like but I don't think he likes me back. He just needs me to be there for him right now," He said.

"Well I hope it works out for you," I said even though I was jealous. I was hoping he liked me and would tell me because it's my right to move on. I don't feel like people would care if I did anyways. I probably won't see Annabeth ever again so. Why not.

"Nico," I heard someone yell from behind me. We both turned to see Jason. When Jason came in front of us he had a surprised look on his face.

"What do you need now Jason?" Nico asked.

"I just wanted to see If you talked to Percy and by the looks of it you have," said Jason.

"Hey Jason," I said smiling a little.

"Hey Percy. Anyway Piper just left camp and Frank, Clarisse, Leo, and Reyna are on their way. How do I look?" Jason asked.

"Fine. Why?" asked Nico.

"Well it's Reyna's first time being here without it being because of a war and stuff," Jason said.

"I'm sure she'll think you look really pretty Jason," I said.

"Can I wait with you guys till they get back?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

A/n

The next few chapters are going to be boring until we get up to the drama.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I Don't Care

* * *

Piper's POV

I just got off my plane and was looking around for Annabeth. I saw her standing by the door. I walked over there and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and I could tell she was shocked and confused.

"Piper?" she asked.

"Surprise," I said hugging her. She hugged back.

"What are ou doing here I thought you would be back at camp," she said grabbing my other bag.

"Well I thought you might need someone to talk to and just someone in general," I said.

"What about Jason. Was he okay with this?" She got into the car, " And Percy How's he been?"

"Me and Jason both decided we didn't want to be together. He likes someone else and so do I. Percy is going to be alright. I can tell he's not broken up about not being you boyfriend. I mean I think he thinks he just lost his Best friend. But all in all he should be fine. I mean Reyna is coming to camp and he has Nico there for him. He should be fine soon," I said.

"When I broke up with him he was fine with it. But when I said I didn't ever want to talk to or see him again he smile fell and tears where gathering in is eyes. I felt awful because I didn't mean forever I just needed sometime away and to think about what I realised. I guess I should have explained it to him. It's just when I saw him start to cry, I couldn't stand it and I had to get out of there," said she looked down. She looked back up and started the car.

"And what did you realize," I asked putting my hand on her thigh for comfort. She blusheed at the guesture.

"I realized I wasn't in love with Percy and I never was. I think a part of me always knew. I never loved Percy like that. I didn't even love Luke like that. But I knew that when he was dying. I knew I wasn't in love with anyone. No that's a lie. I had a crush on someone once and it scared me. Having that crush. I mean what if this person didn't like me back a-a-and I would really get my heart brok-en," She stopped talking and started to cry. I reached over and hugged her murmuring that everything was going to be alright. she stopped crying two minutes later.

"Annabeth who'd you have a crush on?" I asked.

"I-I-I oh screw it," she muttered and then as fast as lightning she leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

Reyna"s POV

I got out of the cab before the others and went inside the camp. I was immediately was tackled onto the ground in a hug. I looked and saw it as Jason. I hugged him back quickely and told him to get off.

" I'm going to go find Hazel," said Frank.

"I'm going to my workshop," said Leo.

"Well Chris isn't here so I'll go find Jackson," said Clarisse. They all left Jason and Reyna there.

"It's nice to see you again Jason," I said.

"It's nice to see you too. I've missed you a lot. I was thinking that after we check in with Percy I could show you around even though you know your way around and then we could see by the lake and talk or we could take a walk through the strawberry feilds or we could do somthing you want to and I'm rambling again," said Jason.

"I would like to do all of that," I said.

"Great well c'mon Percy's right this way. Nico got him to go outside and he has been sitting with Nico all day. I think it was a good Idea to get everyone together for him. Plus I get to see you again. Oh did I say that outloud," said Jason blushing.

"Yes you did. And I thnk it's good that Nico is helping Percy. I mean after everything I thought he would stay away from Percy but I guess he likes staring at danger straight in the face. I just hope Nico doesn't get any false hope," I said.

"I totally forgot all about that. But you shouldn't worry Nico has friends here now so even if he gets heart broken again he has them," said Jason.

* * *

Leo's POV

I really need to stop thinking about Frank and Hazel. I mean they are a happy couple and the on't even like me so I just need t move on. Maybe I should let my older brother, Jake, set me up with someone. I mean what's the worst that could happen. That's why I'm headed over to the imfirmary because Jake is usually there staring at Will's butt. I walked in to find just that.

"Jake I think I'm going to take up your offer of you sitting me up with someone," I said.

"Good cause I have the perfect Person in mind," Jake said. Hoping down and pulling a curtain from one of the beds. In that bed sat Cecil Markowitz.

"Hey Leo," he said. Alright maybe my brother knows how to pick them.

"Hey Cecil," I said back smiling.

"So I hear that you need a date. While would you like to go out wih me once I'm all healed?" he asked.

"I would love to," I said kissing his cheek. Maybe this would work out after all.

* * *

A/n

So recap Annabeth kissed Piper. Jason is like a school boy with Reyna and Leo is going out with Cecil to get over Frank and Hazel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh No

* * *

Nico's POV

"Hey Percy I think I'm going to head off to bed. You should to," I said standing up.

"But I don't want this night to end. I want to spend more time with you," said Percy pouting.

"Fine umm how about a sleepover?" I asked.

"That sounds fun," said Percy standing up as well. We walked back to my cabin in silence. Not an akward kind but a comfortable kind. When got there and I started to get one of the other beds ready for Percy.

"Nico have you ever fallen in love before," asked Percy making me freeze.

"Yes why," I asked.

"Because I know it's really soon but I think I'm in love with someone. I think a part of me always knew. I think I was just scared to really admit it to myself. But see the person I like he might not like me back and I don't know what to do. I mean what would you do,?" asked Percy sitting down on the bed.

"Well If it was me I would hide my feelings and be happy for that person no matter what. But this is you and I think you should just kiss. If he kisses you back he likes you. Wait you said He," I said.

"Well yeah He," said Percy looking down.

"Look like I said skip the confussion and just kiss him," I said. He nodded and walked over to me. "Percy what are you-" I was cut off by lips crashing onto mine. I was in shock but I got my thoughts together and kissed back. Know that I think about it. I don't think my brain was understanding what was happening. I was the one to pull back ecause I needed air.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow indeed," Percy said back, " What does this mean?"

"It means I like you. No I think I'm in love with you." I said.

"I like you too," he said back smiling. I pecked his lips.

"Will you go out with me," I asked.

"Of course I will," Percy said before kissing me again.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I pulled back from the kiss when Piper didn't react. I thought I crossed a line and she would hate me. But as soon as I pulled back she kissed me. We just sat there for a few moments kissing until we needed air.

"So you like me," asked Piper.

"Why wouldn't I," I asked back before blushing.

"Well I like you to," She said.

"So you would want to be my girlfriend," I asked.

"I would love to," she said before sealing my lips in a kiss. She pulled back and we drove off to the hotel. "Annie why did you go to Greece?"

"I needed space because I thought you didn't like me," I said.

"Well does that mean we are going to go back soon?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked as we pulled up to the hotel.

"Because you have someone to apologise to," she said. I nodded knowing she meant Percy. I hoped he would forgive me. I also knew I should have talk to him about this.

OKay so This is my room. It's not much but we can share he bed and the bathroom is in there," I said. She nodded and sat down on the bed.

"So did you go sight seeing," She asked.

"Yeah I did. Umm is there anyone you want to IM or something," I asked.

"I would IM Jason but he might be hanging out with Reyna. So I probably shouldn't call him," She said before laying down. I nodded and layed down beside. We were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Frank's POV

Hey Hazel," I said sitting down beside her.

"Hey Frank," she said giving me a peck.

"I got you something," I said pulling the box out. I handed it to her and she opened it.

"Frank this is amazing. It's the ring I've wanted for weeks. BUt that was a lot of money. You didn't spend a lot did you," she asked.

"Well I asked Leo to make it for me. Since you really wanted it," I said lying. I couldn't tell her I forgot.

"Well thank you and tell Leo next time you see him thank you," she said kissing me.

"About Leo. Something seemed wrong with him. He was really sad today. Do you think something is wrong with him? " I asked.

"I don't know. I mean I haven't talked to him in awhile. But if there is something wrong we should be there for him," She said. I nodded. I just wanted him to be happy again. The thing is I'm not the close to him and I act like his boyfriend. Which is kind of weird. I man Hazel acts protective towards him but theres no real reason for that. It kind of weird. I mean when we're ere at Camp Half-Blood we are never alone because Leo is always with us. But when were at New Rome it's kind of lonely. I don't even know where I'm going with this.

* * *

Leo's POV

I was just sitting in Bunker Nine when I heard someone come in.

"Hey Leo I think we need to talk," said Jake.

"Go away," I said.

"Leo C;mon just five hours ago you were against the idea of Jake getting you a boyfriend now your all for it. What changed," asked Nyssa.

"Nothing changed okay. I'm just tired of being lonely and Cecil is a nice guy and it wouldn't hurt to try," I said shrugging and looking up at them.

"I get the not wanting to be alone but you were also in love five hours ago," said Jake sitting down on my left side while Nyssa sat on my right.

"No I wasn't okay," I said.

"Whatever you say. But listen we're your siblings we will listen to you no matter what and support anything and everything you do," said Nyssa.

"She's right you are baby brother and you're stuck with us. Wheather you want us or not," said Jake.

"Thanks guys but there's nothing wrong okay," I said.

"Fine," sighed Nyssa before her and Jake got up and left. I shook my head. They don't get it and they never will.

* * *

Jason's POV

"So that Camp Half-Blood. Now umm lets find Percy. That is why you are here," I said to Reyna.

"Okay lets," She said. She was smiling like she had no worries. She hasn't smiled like that in forever. Not since before I dissappeared. I smiled at the thought that I made her smile. I decided to head to the Hades Cabin thinking Percy might be there. I opened the door.

"Hey Nic- oh," I said. On Nico's bed were him and Percy making out.

"Looks like Nico has this. Why don't you show me where I'll be staying," said Reyna behind me.

"Yeah sounds like a good Idea," I said turning around to leave. We eaded to the Athena Cabin.

"What are we doing here?" asked Reyna.

"Well Malcom said you could stay here. Since your mom is the goddess of war. And here Athena is kinda like that," I said.

"Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow," She said. I nodded and leaned in to kiss her cheek. When I pulled back she was blushing.

"See you tomorrow," I said walking off.

Reyna's POV

He kissed my cheek and I didn't hate it.

"You must be Reyna your bed is over there. By the way I'm Malcom. I'm in charge until Annabeth gets back," said a boy from in front of me. I nodded and sat on my new bed for now. I was still freaking out tat he kissed me cheek. I mean sure I still like him but Things are different now. But maybe it's a good drifferent.

* * *

A/N

If you guys would leave review on how i could improve that would be nice. Plus you can suggest one-Shots you want me to do. Be warned I don't do straight!percy. But anything else is fair game.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I will be wrighting in 3rd person from now on

Chapter 5

Everything Falls Into Place

* * *

Leo was nervous. Okay that was an understatement. He was going to explode. He wanted this date to go well. He just didn't think it would.

Nyssa sighed as her little brother changed his outfit yet again. Jake was laughing at Leo but Nyssa was just worried. It was never hard for her to pick an outfit out for a date. Then again this was Leo first date. Thinking that made Nyssa frown. There was a knock at the door.

"Leo you look fine. Now go answer the door," said Nyssa. Leo nodded knowing best not to argue with his older opened the door and smiled. There, in the doorway, stood Cecil in a nice botton down shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Hi Leo, You look wonderful. Are you ready to go," asked Cecil. In Cecil eyes Leo looked like an angel. Cecil had a crush on Leo since he first met him.

/flashBack\

Cecil was running away from an angry Clarisse. He didn't prank her though the Stolls did but the blamed him. He knew that nce she caught up he was be dead meat. I looked back while stilling running just to trip over someone. I looked down at the boy below me to see the face of the most beautiful person ever.

"Sorry, didn't mean to run into you," said Cecil sitting up some.

"It's alright I should have watched where I was going to," said the boy.

"I'm Cecil," said Cecil.

"I'm Leo," said Leo.

"Cecil I'm coming for you," Yelled Clarisse from behind them.

"I have to go. But I hope to see you again," said Cecil bowing before running away again.

/FlashBack|End\

"Yeah I'm ready to go," said Leo trying not to blush but failing. Leo waved bye to his siblings and joined Cecil walked to the beach in silence. Cecil's hand surged out and grabbed Leo's. It felt nice. Leo leaned into the touch some. They walked across the beach to a trail Leo didn't know. It led to a beautiful cove.

"Wow," said Leo amazed. Cecil chuckeled and pulled out Leo's chair for him before sitting in his own.

"How did you find this place?", Leo asked smiling.

"Me and Conner where running from, I don't even know who, and we found this path and kept running until we got here. Conner didn't think much of it but I though it was amazing. I come here a lot to think and write," said Cecil.

"You write?", asked Leo surprised.

"Yes. I always found it relaxing. I think I want to be a writing in the future. I mean I had this really awesome idea but I don't know if it would be good or not," Cecil said shrugging.

"I'm sure it's a good Idea. So what is it?", asked Leo.

"I was thinking of giving everyone here fake names and writing a story based on Percy about the Titans War. Then I was going to write abou the Gaint War in all of the seven's point of view," said Cecil.

"That sounds awesome. You should totally try it," said Leo interested.

"I don't know. I mean what if it not good enough," Cecil said unsure.

"You'll never know until you try," said Leo wih a soft smile.

/Break\

"I had a really fun night tonight," said Cecil as him and Leo stood on the porch of cabin 9.

"I did too," said Leo. Cecil grinned," Maybe we could do it again."

"Yeah maybe," said Cecil. They boh were getting caught up in the moment. They started leaning in slowly at first. Then they crash their lips together. Any thoughts Leo had about Hazel and Frank went out the window and he melted into the kiss. They pulld back moments later needing to breathe.

"Will you go out with me?", they both asked.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," said Cecil.

"Yeah see ya," said Leo pecking Cecil on the lips before going back into his cabin. He was shocked to find his sister awake.

"Details right now," Demanded Nyssa.

/With|Annabeth\

"Hey Pipes wake up," said Annabeth shaking Piper.

"What," groaned Piper.

"I had this amazign idea while trying to fall asleep," said Annabeth getting excited.

"Okay what was this amazing idea?", asked Piper sitting up some and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"So you know how Camp Jupiter has New Rome, right. So why doesn't Camp Half-Blood have one too? thats the question and I have an answer. Nobody wants to go through that kind of work. Well I do. We would call it New Athens and anyone can help build it," said Annabeth.

"Okay so what now. Do you want to go back and pitch the idea to Chiron and stuff?", asked Piper.

"Yes and that's why I just got us last minute tickets to new york so c'mon we leave in an hour," said Annabeth.

"What oh my god I have to get ready," yelped Piper seeing as Annabeth was already ready. Piper rushed to the bathroom leaving behind a laughing Annabeth.

/ With|Jason\

Okay how do you ask someone you like out on a date, thought Jason Maybe I should ask Piper. Yeah!

"O' Iris accept my offering. Show me Piper Mclean," Jason said. The mist shimered and he saw Piper trying to braid her hair.

"Hey Pipes," said Jason startling her.

"hey Jason what do you need," asked Piper with a smile.

"Umm I was wonder how do you ask someone out," Jason said more than a little nervous.

"If this is about Reyna don't stress all you have to do is just ask her. I'm more than sure she'll say yes. Oh by the way me and Annabeth are coming home soon in about fiv maybe six hours. Okay I think I'm wrong but about that time," said Piper getting her hair done.

"Okay that's amazing. Also thanks," said Jason before disconnecting the signal. He was going to do it. he was going to ask Reyna out. Or at least to be his girlfriend. Jason knew nothing about dates and things like that. He walked out of his cabin to see Reyna walking around the flowers. He knew that doing that gave her time to think.

"Hey Reyna," said Jason walking up to her.

"Hey Jason," Reyna responded back.

I was wondering if. Umm y-you'd like to be my girlfriend and maybe go on a d-date tonight," Jason suttered out.

" You want to go out with me," asked Reyna blushing.

"Of course I do. Your a wonderful person and I've always liked you. I was just trying to find a way to tel Piper I didn't want to go out anymore and it turns out she didn't either and it was just a whole mess of things. Now she's with Annabeth and they're coming back and I really want to make you feel like the queen you are and I'm rambling," Jason rambled on and on.

"Okay I'll be your girlriend and we can go on a date," said Reyna chuckling.

"That's just amazing and awesome," said Jason who kissed her on the cheek. But Reyna wasn't having that. She pulled him into a kiss. Jason felt like they were the only people in the world and that he wanted to do this way more often.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Plans, Plans, and More Plans

* * *

/With|Percy\

Me and Nico walked out of his cabin. I was ready to face my friends again. I walked to our usual meeting spot with Nico and noticed only Jason and Reyna there.

"Hey guys about what you saw," started Percy.

"It's alright I've seen worst," said Reyna.

"So you guys are together now?", asked Jason.

"Yes we are. And by the looks of it you two are together too," said Nico.

"Hey guys have you seen Leo?", asked Hazel as her and Frank walked up.

"No not rea-," Percy's words died off when he saw Leo walking hand in hand with Cecil.

"Percy what's wrong?", Nico asked worriedly following his loves gaze. "Oh My Gods."

"Hey guys you know Cecil right?', asked Leo.

"Yeah hey man," said frank.

"Hey," said Cecil looking a little nervous.

"So you guys are a couple now," stated Percy.

"Yeah. Oh by the way I wanted to talk to you about something later Percy," said Leo.

"Why not just talk now?", asked Hazel stiffly. She didn't like how happy his Cecil guy made Leo look. She and Frank talked last night. About this. About wanting the firebug to be theirs but now he's taken. They were too late.

"Because we have to do somethings today," said Leo not realising how it sounded.

"I would ask what kind of things but I don't think I want to know," said Percy.

"What are you talking about? I was going to go to Bunker nine and show Cecil sme plans I have for so new wepons. Then we were going to meet up with Jake and Will to help them pack," said Leo.

"Wait you're helping Will and jake pack for what?", asked Nico.

"We are going to New Rome to find a nice apratment. We need to start packing right now. So let's go," said Jake walking by them. Leo and Cecil said bye before parting with their friends.

"When did Leo and Cecil get together?", asked Frank.

"I don't know but I'm sure I could find out later," said Percy smiling.

"Oh did you guys hear the news?", asked Jason.

"What news?", asked Nico.

"Piper is fixing everything." said Reyna knowing that Annabeth coming back was a surprise for Percy.

"Doesn't she always. Actually no. Don't all the girls fix what we break. I'm mean they are super smart and have that vibe thing going. Like the can sense when another girl or relationship is hurt," said Nico.

"You have a point there Nico. Girls are scary when they just know what happened without having to ask," agreed Percy shriving a little.

/Break\

"Okay Leo you have my undivided attention," huffed Percy as he sat down on his bed.

"Can I move in with you when Winter comes?", Leo asked shyly.

"I'd have to ask my mom. But why?", asked Percy tilting his head in a confused maner. Leo thought Percy looked younger. Less stress on his actually looked like a seventeen going on eighteen boy.

"Because I want to go to school. But I can't do that if I don't have a place to stay," said Leo figditing.

"My mom will most likely say yes. But I'll ask just in case," said Percy.

"Okay that works just fine," Leo said smiling.

"Oh how you and Cecil start going out," asked Percy with a grin.

"Well Jake set us up and the date went wonderful and we shared a kiss and he asked me to be his boyfriend. He makes me really happy," confessed Leo.

"Well if he makes you happy I'll support you we all will," said Percy.

"Thanks. I better get going. Big day tomorrow," said Leo befoer leaving a confused Percy in his cabin. What made him confused was big day.

/With|Reyna\

"Reyna before you go back to your cabin. When are you leaving," asked Jason. Jason didn't want to leave Reyna but he also didn't want to leave his friends. But if he had to choose/ He'd choose Reyna in a heart beat.

"The day after tomorrow," whispered Reyna afraid she might lose Jason.

"I'm coming with you until your ear is up and then we can either stay in New Rome or come back here. Whatever you want. But I'm going to be with you every step of the way," said Jason. Reyna looked up at him with so much love and releif in her eyes it pulled Jason in. I slowly kissed her. She kissed back with just as much passion. They pulled apart and she laughed.

"That was so Disney I feel like a princess now."

/With|Percy\

Percy was sitting on his bed reading, or well trying to. It was a little hard with the small print. He door slamed open. He looked to see a angry and crying Clarisse. He was both worried and scared because a angry Clarisse shouldn't be messed with. But the only time he ever saw her cry was hen Chris tried suicide back when he was insane.

"Clarisse what's wrong?", asked Percy concerned.

"I-I-I'm P-Pregnant," whispered Clarisse as she sank to the floor. Percy rushed over to her.

"Hey hey now don't cry you should be happy and besides everything will be alright," said Percy.

"No it's not," said Clarisse.

"Why no?", asked Percy.

"because once Chris finds out he'll leave me," cried Clarisse.

"Hey now don't think like that. You never gave up on him and he's not going to give up on you," said Percy.

"How do you know?", she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Because he loves you, and if you want I'll go with you to tell Chris," suggested Percy.

"Okay he should be at the camp fire right now," said Clarisse standing up. They walked side by side to the campfire. Clarisse stop a few feet short while Percy went to get Chris.

"Chris come with me," said Percy in a relatively quiet. Chris stood up and followed him to Clarisse.

"Clarisse what's wrong. You look like you've been crying," stated Chris concerned.

"I'm pregnant," said Clarisse. Chris smiled immediately.

"I'mgonna be a dad," said Chris before kissing Clarisse. "I was going to wait until your brithday but now is a really good time," said Chris getting down on one knee.

"W-what," asked Clarisse in disbelief.

"Clarisse I've liked you sine I met you when we were ten. I feel in love with you when we were fourteen. And I got to call you mine shortly after. I went to be able to call you mine for the rest of my life. Would you do me the honor of being my wife," asked Chris.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," said Clarisse going down to chris' level and kissing him. Everyone stop talking apparently and was watching now they were cheering. Nico came to stand beside Percy.

"You know. That's going to be us one day," said Nico making Percy blush.

"I can't wait for that day," responded Percy.

/Elsewhere\

"Calm down brother. They are just dating. Nothing will happen."

"How do you know that. This could be our undoing."

"Stop being a drama queen alright. Everything will work out just fine."

"Yeah why bother with them. It's just a waste of time."

"Besides we don't want another war so just be patient."

"That easy for you to say."

* * *

Mainly just about Percy. Next few chapter might either be a little to slow or a little to fast pace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth's back

* * *

Piper and Annabeth had just walked through the boarders of Camp Half-Blood. Piper had the bags in one hand. The other held Annabeth's. Annabeth carried the plans for New Athens. She hadn't slept since she started them. But to be honest Annabeth was worried Percy wouldn't understand and would never want to be her friend again.

"Piper Annabeth you're back right this way. We're having a get together pic-nic and well since Reyna and I are the only ones setting anything up you can help. But the rest are at the beach if you want to see them first," said Jason taking some of their bags. Honest to gods Jason hoped this would go alright because tomorrow he would leave with Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. But if Percy and Annabeh are fighting there's no way the plans Annabeth has will be completed. Even if they sent over some Romans. Roman were good at building things.

"Okay I think I want to see Percy before anything else," said Annabeth cautiously. She wasn't sure if anyonewould be mad at her and not let her see Percy. She walked down to the beach where everyone was at. Percy was happily talking with Nico and Leo when he saw her and stopped.

"Annabeth," he asked shocked.

"Yeah it's me," said Annabeth. Even though this wasn't sad yet she was starting to get tears in her eyes. Piper grabbed her hand for support.

"I thought," Percy trailed off.

"I just had something I needed to sort out about who I am. I never ment for you to think I didn't want to talk to you. I just needed an escape," said Annabeth who had by now started shaking. Percy walked forward and hugged Annabeth. They both started crying. Piper walked up to Nico.

"So now that the best friends are back we should go on a double date," offered Piper.

"Double date? You guys are dating?", asked Nico cofused.

"Yes. So is that a yes to the double date or are you stil confused?", asked Piper laughing slightly.

"Yeah sure I guess," said Nico watching how Percy and Annabeth talked to each other. You could have sworn they hadn't seen each other in years instead of a week and two days.

"Okay everythings set up come and get some food," yelled Reyna. Everyone sat down and got the food they wanted.

"Okay so Annabeth tell them about your plan," said Piper eagerly. Annabeth nodded and swallowed.

"Okay so yesterday I was thinking about New Rome and how campers can go to New Rome when they get to old for camp so they can raise families and everything. And I realised Camp Half-Blood doesn't have a town like that. So I started over thinking. I made plans for everything and a lot of biuldings too. Then it hit me. New Rome was named New Rome because Rome was where most things in the past happened. So I realised Athens is where most things in history happened so I named the town New Athens," said Annabeth.

"That sounds like a great idea but wouldn't that take a long time to build?", asked Percy confused.

"That's why she called me and Jason on the plane and asked if when we go back that would send Romans over to help. You remember what I told you Percy. We an build fast. I mean if we decided to move camp we'd have in down and up again in three days or so," said Reyna.

"Yeah, So we should have it built in about a year and three months. But that's just a rough guess," said Annabeth smiling.

/Break\

Frank and Hazel weren't talking. At all. They got in a fight and now they weren't even talking. Jason decided he was going to fix this dilemma. He approached Hazel because she was always the most level headed.

"Hazel I think we need to have a talk," said Jason walking up to her in the strawberry feilds. She looked up with a glare which made Jason raise an eyebrow.

"What is it Jason?", asked Hazel, who sounded like she hadn't slept. She'd probably look like it if not for make up.

"What happened between you and Frank?", asked Jason softly sitting down next to Hazel. She sighed.

"I don't even know why we had the fight. I mean it was after we found out that Leo and Cecil was dating. Because well we both realised that we liked him. And we just started scream at each other. Blameing the other for driving him away. We both stromed off in different directions and haven't talked since. I decided that I might stay a little longer," said Hazel.

"Why don't you just talk to Frak about it calmly. Don't get angry at each other. To be honest with you. I always thought he'd end up with you if that helps any," said Jason.

"I guess your right. I should talk to him. Because if we don't have Leo we at least have each other," said Hazel standing up looking determined.

"Go get him," said Jason with a small smile. He watched at Hazel walked off. He hoped everything worked out.

/Break\

Leo opened his eyes to stare into Cecils open eyes.

"Hey" Cecil softly kissing Leo.

"What time is it?", asked Leo before yawning.

"About an hour before the bonfire." Cecil said before standing up. He got dressed and handed Leo his clothes.

You know we still haven't talked about what's going to happen when I got back to Percy's house for school," said Leo.

"Well. I figure Percy lives near camp. Not that far. I could visit on weekends if Chiron allows it. Which I think he wil," said Cecil cheekily smiling. Leo was really starting to fall in love with that smile. Leo had realised he didn't like girls that much after he got Caylpso. She decided she wanted to stay at Camp Jupiter. As far as Leo knew she was dating some kid named Dakota. She also kept him updated. She also realised on the way to America that she liked Leo as a brother.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Leo leaning up to kiss Cecil again.

"Gods I really love you," said Cecil and it was in that moment that Leo knew. He knew he wouldn't change this for the world. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life like this.

"I love you too," said Leo. He knew he was finally happy.

/Break\

"I told you everything would be fine. That he wouldn't hate you," said Piper looked at Annabeth. They were sitting in the War counsal room. Chiron said they had to make sure the others were alright with this idea.

"I know you were right. I'm just happy to be back. And to be with you," said Annabeth kissing Piper. They went back to looking at the papers. They looked up when the door opened and everyone walked in. Except Leo.

"Where's Leo?", asked Piper as everyone sat down.

"He's doing something right now so he sent me with a yes. He agrees one hundred percent," said Jake.

"Okay so you came up with an idea simliar to New Rome. One of the safest pace for demigods," said Clarisse.

"Yes," confimed Annabeth.

"Then wy are we having this meeting. Do it. It's a good idea and all of us can be safe," said Pollux.

"Yeah. I don't get why this meting is happening," said Travis.

"Its one of the best ideas you've ever had just do it," Conner agreeed with his brother.

"You all think it's a good idea?", asked Annabeth. Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay then building starts tomorrow. Gather everyone from your cabins that wants to help. We will also be getting some help from the Roman the day after tomorrow," declared Annabeth. The meeting disbanded and everyone left.

"It's the start of the future. A better Future," said Piper kissing Annabeth.

* * *

A/n

So things are probably going to start picking up pace and going faster. If you want me to write a one-shot of Leo taking Calpso to New Rom and her meeting Dakota just say so in the review and I will try to get that done as soon as posible. But only if you guys want it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

What's Up

* * *

Percy fell out of bed with an umph.

"Wha?", asked Percy still tired and now slightly confused. He looked around but nobody was in his cabin. He groaned. He must've fallen out of bed on his own. He was having such a good dream to. About starting a family with Nico. But Percy had doutbs and didn't think Nico would want to be with him forever. Percy stood up and decided to get a shower and get ready for the day. Today was the day everyone was going to start building a town in the big open feild that has never been used before. He got undressed and into the shower. It idn't take long fo him to finish. He was one of the only cabin who didn't need an another bathroom. It was only him in the cabin. But he still felt bad if he took to long considering there's not much water for showers to begin with. He got dressed in a cap shirt and blue jeans. He didn't want to think abou the future that often because he knows it's not going to happen and that Nico is going to find someone else because Percy was stilla little ball of sadness that couldn' get over what ad happened to him. A sudden knocking startled Percy out of his bitter thoughts.

"Who is it," yelled Percy puttingsome old shirts away.

"It's me bello," said Nico through the door. Percy slowly walked over to Nico and let him in.

"Hey Nick what's up?", asked Percy as he went back to cleaning. He didn't like cleaning all the much but he had to show everyone that he would make a great mother.

"I wanted to tell you that I have to go to new rome to pick Octavin up. A favor for Rachel. Why are you clean cabin inspection is two days from now?", asked Nico couriously. Nico has never, in all the time he's known Percy, seen Percy trying to be clean. It was kind of weird behavior.

"Just cleaning because it's messy. I don' like messes. So Rachel invited Octavin over that sounds fun. Can't wait to see him again," said Percy changing the subject.

"Yeah. Well I have to go. Ti amo," said Nico.

"I love you too," said Percy kissing Nico goodbye. Nico was worried. Percy never really cared about a mess before. Something was up with Percy and Nico was going to find out what. Nico stummbled a little coming out of the shadows of New Rome. That happens whenever he's not paying attention.

"You're a little late," said a voice from behind Nico. Nico turned to see Octavin and a little girl clinging to him with Reyna behind them.

"Who cares I'm here aren't I?", asked Nico.

"Okay Dani behave for Reyna," said Octavin but the child didn't move.

"You can't leave," said Dani.

"I promise I'll be back," Octavin said to the four maybe five year old.

"That's what Papa said Daddy. SO you won't come back either," said Dani holding on tighter.

"Octavin you know she's been like this since Luke just take her," said Reyna. It threw Nico off. Luke? Octavin noticed Nico confused expression.

"Yes Di Angelo. Luke Castellen. It's why I hate Greeks. You killed him," said Octavin.

"Nico can Dani go with you guys?", asked Reyna who looked exhausted.

"Of course she can," said Nico making Octavin look at him stunned.

"Oh Thank You Mr. Nico," said Dani.

"Okay hold on tight and don't let go of Octavin," said Nico as he grabbed Octavin's arm. Dani nodded and did as she was told. They appeared in Rachel's cave to see her and Percy sitting there with tea.

"Octavin you made it. And you brought Dani great. Dani this is Percy," said Rachel who stood up to hug the brit who didn't want to be hugged at all.

"I'm Dani Mr. Percy," said Dani walking up to her.

"Hello Dani," said Percy smiling at her with a warm smile. Nico motioned for Percy to leave. Nico and Percy walked out of the cave and Percy turned towards Nico.

"I didn't know Octavian had a kid," stated Percy.

"Adoptive is what I guessed. Also he's called Daddy. But apparently her Papa was Luke," said Nico which made Percy stare stunned.

"Do you think that why he fought Kronos so hard," whispered Percy.

"Maybe. We'll never know," said Nico before leading Percy to one of the groups of demigods for the building.

"Hey Percy," greeted Leo. He was standing with Cecil. His boyfriend. It felt weird for Percy to say that because he always thought Leo would end up with Frank and Hazel and judging by yesterday so did they. But Leo looked happy and relaxed when he was with Cecil so Percy really didn't want to bring it up in a conversation. But he would have the entire school year to talk to Leo about this. Man now that he thinks about it they had all gotten together really fast not even brothering to take any time at all. But hey sometimes the best desicions are the ones you don't think about.

"So you guys ready to start," yelled Annabeth, who was at the front of all the crowds with her brother Malcom.

"Now remember to listen to you leaders," said Malcom.

"Let's start," yelled Annabeth. Everyone followed who was in chrage but Percy and Nico.

"Hey Perce what's wrong you look worried," asked Nico.

"Well not worried I just want to go see my parents because I miss them but I want to also spend the day with you," said Percy looked at Nico.

"Why don't I go with you to see your parents," suggested Nico.

"Okay but don't get to scared if Paul goes into overprotective mode," said Percy jokingly which still made Nico nervous.

"Okay lets go then," said Nico smiling at at him.

/Break\

Leo fell onto his bed with a sigh. Today was a long day of building but with the Romans coming in tomorrow the work would get easier. Everyone was still at the campfire so Cecil was in here wih Leo.

"So Leo. Are you insterested in teaching me how to make things in the forges," asked Cecil. Leo grinned at him.

"I could try but it's not going to be easy," said Leo.

"Why's that," asked Cecil.

"Because I'm helping Clarisse plan her weddings along with Percy. Then I'll have school work but I'm going to try," said Leo kissing Cecil.

"Well I'm looking forward to that," stated Cecil.

"Forward to what?", asked Leo confused.

"Our own wedding when we're older," said Cecil making Leo blush.

"You're such a sap," said Leo.

"Only for you," said Cecil. They were about to kiss until someone cleared their throat. They jumped apart and saw it was Hazel, who was blushing brightly.

"Hey Leo I hope I'm not interupting," said Hazel.

"Not at all Haze what did you need," asked Leo.

"I was just wondering how New Athens is coming along," she said still blushing.

"It was fine got a little done," said Leo. Hazel nodded. Cecil really looked at Hazel. She looked at Leo like she liked him. He knew that look. Peole thought he was stupid but he wasn't. He noticed that look in Nico's eyes whenever he looked at Percy. He knew she wouldn't go after Leo though because she was just that kind of person she put other people first.

"Well that soundsgo. My and Frank won't be able to make it with the rest of the Romans. But Jason is coming back. He said he wants to help and he's going to," said Hazel.

"Awesome can't wait to see him again. Even though he just left," said Leo making Hazel laugh.

"Well I have to go. See you later," said Hazel disconnecting the IM. Leo turned back to him.

"Now where were we," he said leaning in.

/Break\

Frank was worried. Him and Hazel haven't talked about their fight just that they forgive each other. Still Hazel insisted everything was alright even though it wasn't. Sure Leo had a boyfriend now but that shouldn't mess up their relationship. Who was he kidding, They both loved Leo and wanted him but they were too slow. They had to except that. But that shouldn't change how they worked.

"Hazel I'm back," said Frank as he opened the door.

"Hey dinners almost ready," said Hazel. Frank walked into the kitchen to see Reyna cooking which was a relief because ever since their return to New Rome Hazel couldn't cook a thing.

"It smells awesome," said Frank kissing Hazel's cheek.

"Thank you," said Reyna not paying him all that much attention.

"Jason in the living room doing who knows what," said Hazel. It sounded like she wanted him out of her hair. So Frank nodded and left. It was probably just girl talk.

* * *

A/n

Next chapter is going to have wedding plans and and M rated part. Plus Percy and Leo are going to be leaving for New York.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wedding Plans and Goodbyes

* * *

Clarisse was worried. She had asked for Annabeth, Leo, and Percy to take a break from New Athens to help her with plans for her wedding. She still couldn't believe Chris wanted to marry her. Although she did not know if they were going to show up. She had her moments where she was nice to them but most of the time she knew she was being rude. She wouldn't blame them for not showing.

"Clarisse," she heard from behind her. She turned and saw Percy and Anabeth walking towards her.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Okay Leo is running late because he's helping Nyssa to the infirmary. So when he gets here we can start," said Annabeth. Clarisse nodded.

"So do you have any idea when you want the wedding?", asked Percy.

"As soon as possible," said Clarisse.

"Is there a reason for that?", asked Annabeth as Leo walked over.

"I just want to be reassured that this isn't a dream and Chris really wants me," said Clarisse. Percy's eyes soften. She was trying to talk to them like how she talked to Silena but somethings were really hard when you get used to not showing your feelings all that often.

"Okay. How about a month from now. Give us enough time to get flowers and a dress and food and invites and all that stuff," said Percy.

"Yes we could have all of that ready in a month," said Annabeth.

"You'll need a color theme. Do you want an outside wedding right here in camp half-blood? How many people? I can get the word out pretty fast," said Leo writing down a to do list.

"I guess an outside wedding would work. Everyone here can come. Also I want Hera to bless my marriage. And I'm not good with color themes. What did you guys have in mind?", Clarisse asked. Leo shurgged and Annabeth got a thoughtful look in her eyes but neither of them answered.

"What about a red, orange, and yellow theme since it's close to fall and you like the color red," said Percy. Clarisse blinked surprised. Sometimes she forgot that Percy was smart.

"I like it," said Clarisse.

"Okay so this weekend I'll come and pick you and Annabeth up and we can look for dresses. Right now me and Leo need to pack. So see you guys later," said Percy before he got up and left. Leo smiled and left too.

/Break\

Leo had just finished packing when the door to the cabin opened. He turned and saw Cecil.

"Hey babe," said Cecil coming over and kissing Leo. Cecil pulled away after awhile but Leo wasn't having any of it. He smashed his lips onto Cecil's. It slowly turned into a make-out session and then the shirts came off. Cecil was attacking Leo's neck making Leo moan. Leo started to mess with Cecil's belt buckle as Cecil was mved down more one hand playing with Leo's nipples; the other working on his pants. Then the pants came off shortly followed by the boxers. Cecil teased Leo erection until Leo was begging for it.

"Please stop teasing me and fuck me already. Just fuck me," moaned Leo. Cecil grinning and kissed Leo passionately. Cecil pulled away and got some lube out. he put the first finger in and found Leo's prostate immediately. He kept thrusting his finger in and out until Leo lossened a fraction. He then put of second finger in but apparently Leo wasn't having it.

"It's enough just put your dick inside of me," Leo kind of moaned. Cecil listened to Leo and took his fingers out. He slowly inched his dick in inch by inch making Leo arch his back and moan loudly. Leo hooked his arms around Cecil's neck. Cecil kept hitting Leo prostate hard and fast never missing it. It didn't take long till Leo came, his cum going everywhere. Cecil followed shortly after filling Leo up. Cecil collapse next to Leo and pulled him close.

"That was wow," said Cecil.

"Yeah wow," said Leo laying his head on Cecil's chest. They both fell asleep pretty fast. Leaving Leo's siblings to find the mess if they came in.

/Break\

"So how did wedding planning go today," asked Chris as he sat down next to Clarisse at the campfire.

"It was good. I'm going dress shopping with Anabeth, Percy, Leo and now Piper this weekend. We set a date kind of. I said a months time when do you want to have it," asked Clarisse looking up at him. He loved everything about Clarisse but what he loved most was that she wasn't afraid to be herself in front of him.

"How about three weeks from now on a weekend so everyone who goes to school outside of camp can come," suggested Chris.

"Sounds like a good Idea. Annabeth and Piper were going to be my bridesmaids. What about your best men," asked Clairsse.

"I was going to ask Travis and Conner to do it," said Chris. Clarisse nodded. She'd never say it outloud but she didn't hate the Stolls. She kind of disliked them but that was it. It was that way with a lot of people.

"So Will said we can see him tomorrow to check up on the baby. See how far along she or he is," said Chris.

"That's great," said Clarisse as the fire sprung to life meaning the campfire had offically started.

/Break\

"So you promise to visit every weekend while I have school," said Percy.

"Yes Perce you'll see me so much you'll get bored of me," said Nico smiling.

"I guess. And your going to be my date to the winter formal and spring formal and prom right? Becuase it's my last year of school," said Percy.

"Yes. Yes. and Yes," said Nico kissing Percy slightly.

"Where's Leo we have to leave soon. Before Mrs. O'leary's nap time," said Percy.

"She has a nap time," said Nico.

"Yes I want her to always be healthy and in good shape," said Percy. They heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Leo and Cecil. Cecil carring the bags and his shirt on backwards with his pants wrinkled and Leo who looked disheveled all over. Percy grinned knowing what happened.

"Sorry we're late," said Leo.

"It's alright I can see you were busy," said Percy making Leo blush and Nico laugh.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Ti Amo," said Nico kissing Percy.

"I love you to. And I already miss you," said Percy before walking to put the bags on Mrs. O'leary.

"I'll miss you," said Cecil.

"I'll miss you too. But we'll see each other in no time at all," said Leo leaning up to place a kiss on Cecil's lips.

"Leo c'mon," yelled Percy.

"I love you Leo," said Cecil.

"And I love you," said Leo giving Cecil one more kiss before getting on Mrs. O'leary and disappearing.

"You'll see him again. because Leo would kill me if I visited and didn't bring you," said Nico to Cecil before heading off towards the camp fire. Cecil looked at the spot where Leo just was and smiled. He walked away with that smile on his face thinking about what the future would hold for him and Leo.

* * *

A/n

Short I know. So it was my first time writing smut hope it was good. So to recap Leo and Cecil did it. Clariise's wedding is coming soon. Which also mean a lot of drama. and Percy and Nico are still in love. Awesome.

So next Chapter will be dresses for Clarisse and the girls plus suits for the boys. Leo getting sick. Jason and Reyna have a fight and Percy tells Nico a secret. So kind of Drama but the story is almost over. Don't worry there will be a squeal.

Remember to leave a review and if you want a certain pairing one shot you can request it in the reveiws or PM me. What ever works.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 UNEDITED

Dresses, Fights, and Sickness

* * *

Percy grinned as he got off Mrs. O'leary. He and Leo had a onder two days of school so far. But today wasn't school it was dress shopping day. If all worked out they'd leave with three dresses.

"Hey Leo," greeted Cecil as Leo and Percy walked up to him. He gave Cecil a quick kiss before pulling away and telling Cecil everything about school. Percy all the while looked around for Nico.

"Hey Cecil where's Nico?", asked Percy.

"He said he'd be a little late. Something about Helping Will," said Cecil before turning back to Leo. Percy frowned. What could be so important that Nico would miss seeing Percy. It made Percy jealous. That was until arms qrapped around Percy's waist and started kissing Percy's neck.

"Hey Neeks," said Percy smiling.

"Hey. I have to go with Chris and the Stolls to look for suits today," said Nico, though unlike Percy he didn't look happy about it.

"Aww you poor thing. I get to go dress shopping," said Percy looking like he won the lotto. Nico shook his head smiling at Percy's enthusiasm.

"Seaweed Brain are we ready to go," asked Annabeth as she, Piper, and Clarisse walked up to them.

"Yep we are ready and will most likely be a couple minutes early for our appointment," said Percy.

"Okay let's get this own," said Clarisse like she didn't care. But they knew she was nervous. That even she wanted the perfect dress.

"Nico Chris and the Stolls are waiting for you by your cabin," said Piper before they left. Nico nodded and turned towards Cecil.

"So I've been putting this talk off for a while because we're friends. But since Leo is like a close friend of mine I have to tell you this. You can't ever hurt him. You do that and you'll be dead," said Nico. Cecil nodded.

"How do you know your in love," asked Cecil.

"When you would even chose that person over your family. Or when you know you'd die for them. Or that they make you forget everthing else but them," said Nico.

"I'm in love with him," said Cecil looking down at the Campers and Romans working together.

"And I'm in love with Percy. Funny how things work out," said Nico before walking off. Maybe everything would be alright. he would tell Leo his feelings. And around Christmas he'd make sure they'd spend forever together.

/Break\

"C'mon Annabeth, Piper. It's one in the afternoon. I'd like to get this done," said Percy. Percy and Leo had already found a wedding dress for Clarisse. She said it reminded her Silena so she tryed it on and loved it. Annabeth came out in the dress that Clarisse picked out.

"It looks wonderful," said Leo.

"I like it," said Clarisse.

"where's Piper," asked Percy.

"Right here," said Piper leaving the dressing room.

"You both look great," said Clarisse. And she wasn't kiding. They looked nice and she thinks it would look great with her own dress.

"So you want to great these ones," asked Percy.

"Yep lets go pay," said Clarisse as she noticed the two girls go back in the dressing room to get chagned. When they came out the went up to the counter and put the dresses on there.

"That will be 5000 for both those dresses and about 3000 for that dress. 8000 in total," said the person. They were all surprised when Percy pulled out enough Hunreds for 9000.

"Keep the change," said Percy picking up the dresses with the help of Clarisse and left with the others following.

"Where did you get all of that money," asked Annabeth as they got into the car.

"I've been saving up. I have about 12000 left and probably going to get more. I've always wanted to go to collage so I work during fall, winter, and spring. It's a fun job. I help kids with dyslexia learn how to read at their own pace and help them understand that theres nothing wrong with needing a little help," said Percy leaving the rest stunned.

"What did you want to go to collage for," asked Piper.

"I want to be a language arts teacher," said Percy.

"That sounds fun," said Leo. They pulled up to a Burger King and got out. Though when they got out Leo puked everywere.

"Are you okay," asked Percy bending down to Leo who was hunched over as if he was going to puke again. Which he did. Leo then stood up.

"Percy can you take me home," asked Leo.

"Back to camp or to my place," asked Percy calling Mrs. O'leary.

"Your place," said Leo.

/Break\

"Chris that suit looks fine," Nico said for the tenth time in an hour.

"Are you sure?", Chris questioned again.

"Yes Bro. You look fine," said Travis. Conner thought it was weird how Chris wanted them to be his best men. They hadn't done a lot of things together for a while. They were never really close. Then again most of Chris' closest friends were dead. So Conner didn't say anything. But he could tell Travis thought the same thing.

"Okay," said Chris unsure. Nico sighed. Chris had been like this all day. Wanting everything perfect so Clarisse would love it. But now they were done. They were about to go back to camp when Nico got an Iris Message from Percy.

"Hey Nico after you get them back to camp can you come to my place. I wanted to tell you something. And I need your opinion," said Percy.

"Alright. I can do that. See you in a little bit," said Nico. He disconnected and turned to the guys. They all held on while Nico shadow-traveled back to camp.

"Be careful Nico. You know if you shadow travel to much Will will get mad that you're draining yourself," said Conner before Nico left. He arrived at Percy's place and scared Sally and Paul.

"Nico what brings you to visit," asked Paul.

"Percy asked me to come," said Nico.

"They're both in Percy's room," said Sally smiling softly at Nico while Paul glared. Nico nodded, said a quiet thank you, and went to Percy's room. When he opened the door he saw Leo sitting with his head in a bucket while Percy was behind him.

"Nico great. So Leo here is pukeing left and right. I told him what I thought was wrong and his head hasn't left his bucket at all," said Percy.

"Well what did you think was wrong?", asked Nico.

"I thought that he might have a small cold at first then it came to me. I would have realised it early if he was a child of Posiedon. But I think he's pregnant," said Percy.

"Wait what?", asked Nico, who became very confused, Very fast.

"I said I think he's pregnant," said Percy like it was coomon knowlegde.

"I got that part I'm talking about the Posiedon thing," said Nico. Percy blinked.

"Children of Posiedon can get pregnant. That's why I said that if he was my half-brother I would have figured it out faster. I also decided that we are going with him to see Will tomorrow," said Percy.

"Okay. Not hte weirdest thing I've heard. That's probably why my dad isn't mad that we're together. He probably expects us to make him a powerful army," said Nico. Percy now looked confused.

"A powerful army?", questioned Percy.

"Well you know. Two kids of the big three having kids togther and possible making the most powerfu kids ever. Would make a great army. At least I think that's how my dad thinks," said Nico.

"Will you stop talking about your happy future. What happens if I am pregnant and Cecil doesn't want it or me," said Leo takeing his head out of the bucket to glare at the two idoits.

"Listen Cecil is one of my closest friends. He would never leave you or the baby. Beside I had a talk with him yesterday and he admitted that he could see having a future with you," said Nico. Leo looked at him dead in the eyes which made Nico want to look away.

"Really," asked Leo with hopeful eyes.

"Really," said Nico and Percy. Even though Percy wasn't there for that conversation.

" Will you two stay?", asked Leo.

"Sure thing little fire bug," said Percy. They all fell asleep shortly after that.

/Break\

"Jason I can't go to that movie tonight," said reyna. This was the tenth date she had to cancel.

"But why," asked Jason.

"Because frank said there was something we needed to go over to find a New auger and he doesn't want to do it himself witht he old one," said Reyna.

"You always to this. You never have any time for me. for us," said Jason.

"It's my job. I have to do this for the peoples sake," said Reyna.

"What about your sake. You've lead this camp though thick and thin. They shouldn't need you anymore. When was the last time we hung out. I remember the day after coming back from Camp Half-Blood," said Jason.

"I still have to finish this year before I can step down," said Reyna.

"You kow that's not true. At All. I know you've been thinking about stepping down and giving your spot to Gwen. So why don't you," asked Jason. His voice getting louder.

"I don't have time for this," said Reyna walking towards the door.

"If you do this I won't be here when you get back. I won't come bak until you have time for Us again. If there ven is an Us," said Jason making reyna pause before she continued out the door. When the door shut Jason started crying. He dicided since he hadn't seen his other friends in a month he would go visit them. He called upon Tempest hoping he would come. And come he did. He hoped on Tempest and told him to go the Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

A/n

Hey everyone so we're getting closer to the ending. I did want to say that once this is over the squeal is not going up right away. I have to get all one-shots in between the first and second book done first.

Okay so next chapter will have both Clarisse and Leo going to see Will. Leo telling Cecil and something happens with that one. Also Percy and Nico get drunk and they do something they shouldn't. Next chapter should also be one of the longest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Drama, Drama, and More Drama

* * *

To say Clarisse was nervous was an understatement. She and Chris were on their way to see Will.

"Okay so If you would lay down and pull your shirt up," said Will as he got everything set up. He put the gell on and started looking for the baby.

"Wow," said Will.

"What is something wrong," asked Chris.

"No. Actually great News. Those are your babies. I can't tell what their gender is it." said Will. It shocked them.

"Babies," asked Clarisse.

"3. You're having triplets," said Will smiling at them. Clarisse smiled at Chris while he sat there and cried tears of joy.

"Here you guys can go now," said Will handing them some pictures. Clarisse got up and followed Chris outside. Once outside she jumped him, kissing him.

"I love you," said Clarisse.

"And I love you," said Chris before heading off to find a tree to sit under.

/Break\

Leo was currently being carried by Nico to the Infirmary where Will was waiting. Leo didn't want to go today so Percy decided to make him go.

"Guys I really don't want to do this," said Leo for the 20th time. Good thing they were close to the infirmary. They had to go through the building site. Though New Athens was coming along great. Annabeth said they should be done with in a months time. They entered the infirmary to see Will and Jake making out.

" Guys we don't need to see this," said Percy making them jump apart. Will smiled at them and Jake did the same until he saw his baby brother.

"Is Leo hurt?", asked Jake and Nico sat him down on the bed.

"No. But he's sick and I think he might be pregnant," said Percy sitting down beside Leo while Nico stood in the doorway.

"Okay. So you want me to do an ultrasound to see if that is true?", asked Will. Percy nodded. Will turned the machine on and perpared Leo.

"Do we really need to do this?", asked Leo.

"Yes firebug. This needs to be done," said Nico. After the war he and Leo connected. Nico felt protective over Leo like Leo was is little brother even though Leo was older than him. Will stared at the screen a while, while also moving the thingy around. Nico didn't know what the hell it was called. Then Will stopped moving.

"Well, You're pregnant," said Will.

"But how is the even possible?", asked Leo.

"I don't know. I remember Lee studing something like this. But he never told anyone where his notes were," said Will.

"Okay," said Leo standing up.

"Where are you going?", asked Jake as Leo heaed for the door.

"I'm going to go think about how I'm going to tell Cecil," said Leo pushing past Nico and leaving.

"Before you guys go. We wanted to invite you guys clubbing tonight to celebrate," said Will.

"To celebrate what?", asked Percy.

"Well New Athens, Our friends babies, Chris is also coming with us claiming that it could be a party to celebrate that he is going to be married soon. Plus you and Leo have to go back to school tomorrow which means we can only party now," said Jake.

"Okay sounds fun," said Percy.

"Meet us on the hill at 7 don't be late," said Will as Percy and Nico walked out.

/Break\

Percy thought the party was great. Although he was drunk. Right now he was making out with Nico while he shadw-traveled them back to Nico's cabin. Yeah the party was great. In Percy's hazey mind he just wanted Nico to fuck him then and there. Nico landed on the bed right on top of Percy. Percy took Nico's shirt off as Nico got Percy's shirt and pants off. Nico was biting and kissing Percy's neck and chest while Percy worked on getting Nico's pants off. Nico moved down to take Percy's boxers off but stopped. He looked up at Percy to make sure this was alright.

"It's alright," said Percy. Nico took Percy's and his own boxers off and started to prep Percy. By the second finger Percy was more tha ready.

"Just get inside of me and fuck me hard," hissed Percy. Nico nodded and did as Percy said. He inch in very slowly. He waited a few seconds to move after he was fulled seated in Percy. When Percy kissed him and told him to move he started thrusting in and out hard and fast.

"I'm close," maoned Percy. Percy was a moaning mess by now. Nico started to jerk Percy off in time with his thrusts. Not long after Percy came hard. Nico followed shortly after. Nico pulled out and fell next to Percy pulling him close.

"I love you," said Nico.

"I love you too," said Percy.

/Break\

"Cecil, Thanks for meeting me here," said Leo. They were standing outside of Bunker 9.

"Of course, What's wrong?", asked Cecil concerned. He didn't like it when someone he cared about got hurt.

"I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant," said Leo. When he didn't get a responce after a while he looked up to see a stupidly grinning son of Hermes.

"That's great news," said Cecil.

"It is?", questioned Leo confused.

"Okay so I was going to wait until Christmas to do this but now seems like the perfect time," said Cecil getting down on one knee.

"What are you doing?", asked Leo feeling overwhelmed.

"Leo will you marry me," asked Cecil. Leo could swear his hert stopped and he forgot how to breathe. Leo couldn't believe someone wanted to spend the rest of their life with him.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," chanted Leo as he got on the ground and kissed Cecil. They were interuped by a growl. They jumped apart to see 15 hellhounds.

/Break\

Percy and Nico jumped awake at the heart wrenched scream. Niether realised what they did but the got dress fast and grabbed their swords. They ran outside to see the Ares cabin, under the second commans lead, killing hell hounds. Percy saw the circle of fire and knew Leo was in the middle of it. When all the hellhounds were killed the campers came to stand in front of the fire circle.

/With|Leo\

"Cecil," said Leo.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that," said Cecil. His lung was stabbed. Leo knew there was no going back from that.

"No. Don't leave. please no don't leave me," cried Leo.

"Sh. Y-you're t-to b-be-beautiful to c-cry," said Cecil with struggle. It made Leo cry harder.

"R-rem-member. I L-love You," said Cecil as his eyes closed. Leo didn't noticed the wall of fire went down. He put his head on Cecil chest and cried.

/With|Percy\

He was the first one to see Cecil and Leo. He ran up to them. He saw why Leo was crying.

"Sh Firebug. It's alright," said Percy as he pulled Leo into a hug. A few Ares kids took the body away. People started to Leave. Nico remained. He sat down next to Percy and Leo. No one talked for a while until Leo looked up with a sad smile on his lips.

"He proposed," said Leo showing them the ring. Percy smiled softly.

"Let's go home," said Percy.

"No you take Mrs. O'leary go home. Nico can you take me to New Rome?", asked Leo. All Nico could do was nodded numbly. After all like most people he knew what it was like to lose someone you care about.

* * *

A/N

Okay so one more chapter. What happens though is a surprised. I killed Cecil. But Cecil did love Leo with all his heart. And Leo felt the same. Leo is going to have a kid. Clarisse is having 3. Percy is going to end up pregnant from this just so you know. A lot is going to change from the ending of this story to the beginning of the squeal though that won't be up for a while cuase I told you I wanted to get all the one shots about everything that happens in between done first.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Forgive Me Darling

* * *

Jason was startled when Nico appeared with Leo. Leo looked like he was hurt and Nico looked like he understood why Leo was in pain.

"Hey guys what happened," asked Jason concerned. So sure he was hoping Reyna would come to his new apartment and they would get back together. But He saw Leo was upset and they were best friends. So he put his own problems aside and focused on Leo.

"Leo go sit down," said Nico. Jason was surprised when all Leo did was nod and do as he was told.

"What happened," Jason asked again, in a softer, quieter voice. Nico looked pained. It was awful what happened. Because Leo was with a child and because Nico and Percy saw and knew about the engagement ring that Leo would probably never take off. It took Nico years to get over his sister's death and he still wasn't over it. But Cecil Cecil was Leo's Love of his life.

"Monster attack. Cecil died. Leo is having a baby and Cecil proposed before he died. He wanted to come here. I know you would let him stay but you have your own problems so send him over to Hazel and Frank they have the room," said Nico. Jason felt like Nico just took all the information and put it into a brick and chucked it at Jason's head.

"Yeah I can do that," said Jason.

"I have to get back to Percy. Let's just say somethings happened and now We have to talk" said Nico before leaving. Jason walked to the living room to see Leo asleep. He'd take Leo over to Frank and Hazel's later. Jason put a blanket over Leo and walked to his bedroom. As soon as his head hit the bed he fell asleep.

/Break\

Leo woke up to the smell of pancakes. He got up and remember last night immediately. He got up and walked over to the kitchen where Jason was trying and failing at making breakfast. Jason smiled at Leo as he sat down.

"I can make toast for you since my pancakes didin't really work out," said Jason.

"That's okay I'm not really hungry," said Leo making Jason frown but he covered it up with a smile. Leo knew he was worrying Jason but he couldn't find it in himself to feel bad about it. He didn't really feel anything. He was just numb.

"Okay. Then I guess I can take you over to Hazel and Franks after you get ready for the day. Your bag is over there. But before you go get ready have at least some berries," said Jason pushing a bowl in front of Leo. Leo knew he wasn't going to get out of here any time soon if he didn't eat the berries. He grabbed a handful and stuffed in his mouth. He got up and pulled a random outfit out of the bag. He went into the the bathroom and started to get undressed. He pulled his pants up and was about to reach for his shirt when he caught his reflection. He just stared. He had sunken eyes and his skin looked a little lighter than it did yesterday. He didn't have that happy gleam in his eyes. He looked like shit. He quickly put on his shirt brushed his teeth and walked out not daring to look at the mirror again. He tried to smile as he walked into the living room.

"I'm ready to go," Leo said. Jason nodded and opened the door. He walked out and Leo followed. It was quiet the entire walk. The arrived to here screaming and heard the door bang open. Out ran Reyna who didn't even stop to look at the others. Hazel came to the door and noticed Jason and Leo. She smiled but only Jason smiled back which made her frown.

"Hey guys come on in," said Hazel. The boys walked in and Jason dropped Leo's bag. Frank waved at them but only got a response out of Jason. They all sat down on the couches and it was silent for a few moments.

"So what brings you guys by," asked Frank.

"Well Nico called right. Said Leo was going to be staying with you guys," said Jason.

"Yeah he called and said that Leo would be staying with us but why," asked Hazel.

"You mean he didn't tell you," asked Jason stunned. Also slightly panicked.

"No he didn't. Frank why do you show Leo where his room is and help him with his bag," said Hazel. Frank gave her a confused face but shrugged it off.

"C'mon Leo. I'll show you your room and give you the tour of the house," said Frank smiling as he picked up Leo's bag. When they were gone Hazel let her smile drop.

"What happened," asked Hazel. There was a tone in her voice that remind Jason of the first real conversation her had with Nico. Back when he thought Nico was the Ambassador of Hades. It made him shiver.

"I don't know the full story but I know enough. Leo is pregnant and when he told Cecil, well Cecil proposed. But right after Leo said yes they were attacked by monster's. Cecil didn't make it. That's all I know," said Jason. Hazel looked down. Leo was having a kid and would probably need help. Her and Frank could help. Even if it was just as friends. That was fine. Hazel saw the ring leo was wearing but she didn't know it was an engagement ring. That was a huge step and Leo was ready to take it. Leo must be really hurting. Hazel had heard the stories about what most of the Greeks were like after the Titan War. What her brother was like when Bianca had died. She and Frank would have to push their feelings aside and really focus on getting Leo at least a little bit happy.

"Okay. He can stay as lng as he wants to he can stay forever if he needs to. And you should go find Reyna because she thinks she messed up. She only had two weeks left in her term before she could step down. Go find her and get her back because a crying Reyna is hard to find. And very rare. So man up and fix it," said Hazel before standing. Jason nodded and stood too. He'd go find Reyna and say sorry and they can get back on the right track again. Hazel walked into the kitchen to see Frank and Leo talking. Hazel didn't know what they were talking about but it sure made Leo a little bit happy.

"Hey Haze come sit with us," said Leo . Hazel sat down next to Leo.

"So do you think it's worth the time," asked Frank.

"Dude making a Fetus 2.0 would be amazing. It take a lot of work and maybe Jake and Nyssa would come and help. You guys can too. Who knows maybe Fetus will like the other Fetus and we'll be making baby Fetus'," said Leo.

"that sounds amazing," said Hazel and she ment it. She could tell when she met Leo that Fetus was one of the most important things to him. Of course he'd want that. He remembered it took a couple of months to get Fetus working again after his trip to save Calypso. If Hazel was being honest she liked Calypso a lot now tat she wasn't interested in Leo. She also knew that once Calypso heard about this and that Leo was here she'd be over here trying to help take care of him.

/Break\

Reyna was sitting in Dakota's diner thinking about wat it would be like to be an outsider looking in. To see things differently. She was shocked out of her thoughts when she heard Dakota and Calypso make a fuss. She looked over to see Jason trying to get in. The diner was closed right now so they could have a lunch break. What really surprised her is that Jason threw the door open anyways and walked right towards her.

"Jason, man, we're closed," said Dakota.

"I don't care I have to talk to Reyna," said Jason. Reyna was about to open her mouth, when jason approached, but he instead kissed her. He put all of his emotions into it. Reyna just as much. They could faintly hear dakota groan and Calypso giggle. They pulled back eventually.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano I was an idiot and I shouldn't have said what I did. But that doesn't change that I love you and you're the only person I can see myself with in the future. Please be my girlfriend," asked Jason.

"Of course," said Reyna without missing a heart beat. She leaned up and kissed him again. Everything was perfect. For now.

* * *

A/n

I know this was short but the one shots and the squeal will be well planned out and well written along with longer story and more detail. So I hope you enjoyed. School is starting for me in two days so I don't know when the first One-Shot will be up but it will be done before the end of spetmember so don't worry.

So This chapter was all about the Romans and everything.


End file.
